Operators of mobile systems, such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS) and its offspring including Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced, continue to rely on advanced features for improving the performance of their radio access networks (RANs).
In some deployments of E-RANs, the radio nodes (RNs) are associated with location information. This location information can be used to locate a particular user equipment (UE) inside of a building. In a particular operator's deployment, the operator may wish to avoid the case where the RN is moved to a different location by a customer, even if the different location is still within the building. The reason is that such location information is sometimes used by an operator to locate a UE in the case where emergency personnel are being dispatched to a location in response to an emergency 911 (E-911) call. If the RN has been moved, the emergency personnel may be dispatched to an incorrect location.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.